Starlight Fairy
by Aizu-Sanctis
Summary: Lucy and Sting meet on a mission, he starts to following her. They both suddenly get in many troubles. Will they both fall for each other? Will they be able to stop the incoming darkness by awakening Lucy's spirits real powers?. Sorry bad at summary please give it a shot! Sticy
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail…**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Lucy got up from her bed and headed right to her bathroom, then she jumped right into the hot water in her bathtub. She then started to relax her muscles and started to think about her last mission. It was an easy one though, the only thing they needed to do was to catch a band of thieves in a village, but doing so was really impossible without house being frozen, burned and slashed continuously. Of course most of the mission reward was used to repair the villages.

"I wonder if Natsu, Gray and Erza will ever complete a mission without destroying something" she said.

"But then it would be boring Lucy" Erza said while she joined Lucy in her bathtub.

Lucy's vein popped out of her head. She wanted to punch Erza so bad but that might not be a good idea she thought.

"When will you guys learn to knock, or to not jump into my bathtub when I'm here" Lucy said in such a low tone that Erza didn't heard a bit about it.

"Huh? What did you said Lucy" Erza spoke.

"No, nothing.. Forget about it" Lucy told her." So.. Mind telling me what are you doing in my house and more importantly in my bathtub?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm well you see… I just came by to see if you had a piece of strawberry cake" Erza lied while lowering her head to make it seem real. Lucy's mouth dropped when she heard this. "Are you sure that's… the only reason" Lucy asked as if knowing that Erza was lying. "Yeah.. that's it" Erza said with a little smile on her face. Lucy stared at her for few moments then spoke "Fine if you say so.. And yes I do have a piece of cake.. just let me change into my clothes and I'll give it to you".

Erza's eyes started to shine with a smile on her face she got out of the bathtub ready to eat the cake. She really didn't expected that Lucy had a piece of cake. Since the reason she came by was because a drunk Cana told her yesterday that Lucy was going to sleep with a really hot guy that took her home. So she came to Lucy's home ready to slice in thousand pieces any guy that could be seen in Lucy's apartment. She even entered her bathroom to make sure that there was no guy hiding from her swords in there.

After Erza finished her cake and Lucy ate her breakfast they headed to the guild. To search their teammates since Erza was in the mood for mission.

Erza slammed the guild's door open. Everybody turned to see who it was, then they all went back to whatever they were doing when they saw their red-haired and blonde mages.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting in order to say "Hi" to Erza and Lucy. Then they ran somewhere else to keep fighting, but faraway so the mighty and frightening Titania couldn't see them .

Lucy and Erza headed to the bar, and they were greeted by Mirajane, Juvia and Wendy.

"Hello Lucy, Erza" Mira, Juvia and Wendy said at the same time.

"Hi" both Lucy and Erza answered. Then Cana approached the bar. Then they all started talking about random stuff, Erza even told Lucy the reason of her un-advertised visit to her house. Then they all started laughing as they talked about all the things Erza would have done to ~the guy~ that took Lucy home.

But soon the girl's laugh was silenced when Master said, "Lucy I want to talk to you privately in my office. Please go there in about ten minutes".

"S-Sure.. Master'' Lucy said.

" Is everything okay Master?" Erza spoke this time with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, no need to worry Erza, it's just something really important that I need to discuss with Lucy, and if any of you tries to listen to what I'll say to her… There will be a severe punishment" The master said with a creepy smile on his face that made everybody in the guild.. even Erza to cower in fear. Then he turned and started walking to his office with a big smile on his face.

The girls started talking about what could possibly the master say to Lucy. Many ideas were in each of the girls head. Even that one of Lucy being told to stay five feet's away from Gray popped in Juvia's Head.

Ten minutes passed since master told Lucy to meet him at his office. So Lucy headed to Master's office and knocked the door. " Come in Lucy" Master told her. Lucy entered and saw Master sitting happily in his desk waving his legs back and forth.

"So Master what do you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy asked kinda nervous about what his answer would be. _Come on Lucy ..Relax its just the Master.. What could possibly go wrong?_ She thought to herself. Then she remembered how pervert her Master was and an idea of her in a swim-suit popped right into her head. That got her more nervous and she was now just hoping that the master would not make her do something embarrassing or perverted.

"Well my dear Lucy there's a mission in Aurora Village.. that I would like you to go. The reward is 1,000,000J, however you must go by yourself since they only request one person and it must be a Celestial Mage with at least 4 zodiac keys. So Lucy will you accept it?" Master said told Lucy with a serious face now.

"Eh-Eh'' Lucy was still trying to absorb what the Master had said after she had done that she started thinking about the mission. _Sure the reward was high and she would be able to pay her rent for a complete year, and she would still have money to spend on whatever she wanted. But going on a solo mission?_ Lucy though. _Of course she had done solo missions before. But where low paying and easy missions. Wait speaking of easy missions._ she thought once again.

"Huh.. Master before I accept, you haven't told me what the mission is about and why do they need a celestial mage?" She finally spoke after thinking for 5 minutes.

"Oh right.. Well all you have to do is to stop some Celestial Spirits that are causing mayor problems to the village" he said. "Problems? Like what? And what spirits are causing those problems?" she asked her Master. " Well it seems that once a month an Eclipse will appear in the sky and when it appears random house's get burned to ashes, and its been said that some villagers have been frozen and when the eclipse ends the ice chunk they were turned it Break into millions of pieces till theres nothing left but snow powder killing the citizens in the procces" Master told her.

Lucy was really shocked to hear all what the Master had said to her._ Villagers turned into ice chunks and houses_ _to ashes and he stills want me to go there on my own?! Maybe Natsu and Gray could help her out. But Master said it was a solo mission… Why would celestial spirits do that anyway? And just what kind of spirits are those that only appear in an eclipse? She would have to ask Crux about it later._

The Master kept talking and told her "Oh and sorry my dear but.. I don't know which spirits are causing that… not even villagers themselves know about them".

"Huh? and how to they know its an spirit doing?" She asked.

"I don't kno that myself Lucy.. If you want to know you will have to go there and ask them by yourself" Master told her.

"B-but why did you chose me? Why not Erza, Gray or Mira?"she told her Master.**(A/N: Just so you guys know Mira has started doing missions again even S-Class.. And Laxus and Gildarts are lost somewhere .)**.

"Well it says that they need a Celestial Mage… Plus I know that you would be able to complete it… Since your powerful and you're a Fairy Tail member after all" he said to Lucy with a smile full of proud in his face.

_Well … indeed I am the only one that can help them since plus im the only celestial mage that has 4 or more zodiac keys in her power… Plus Master is trusting me this mission… he wouldn't have told me about it if he thought I was not going to be able to fulfill it._ Lucy started to think once again. Master was just there looking at her expecting for her answer.

"Yes Master… I've made my mind… I will help the villagers from Aurora Village… I promise to not let down Fairy Tail honor!" Lucy told her with a genuine and big smile in her face. Master nodded and told her to leave at mid-night since they needed her there as soon as possible and it was an 2 day train ride to get there.

Lucy was heading out of the Master's Office. When he told her " Oh yeah and don't tell anybody about it… I don't want Erza and Mira hunting me down because I sent you to a solo mission". Lucy tilted her head to her right side, wondering why Master had told her that she was about to ask him but then an image of both Demons popped in Lucy's mind, and sent shivers to every part of her body. Lucy only nodded and left his office.

As expected when she got out… she was attacked by lots of question about what master had told her. She told her guild mates that she was asked to help Porlyusica gather some herbs that she needed to do some medicines. Everybody gave her an ~I'm sorry~ look to Lucy. She was glad they fell for her lie, even though she was sad lying to them but Master asked her to do so right? So there was nothing she could do about it. She then sprinted out of the guild to her house. Summoned Virgo to help her pack something so she could leave at midnight. They were done about 5 p.m. so she decided to take a little nap since she was going to ride that damn train at midnight.

Little did Lucy know about what happened to her Master after she got out of his office.

-FlashBack-

After Lucy got out of his office. Master fainted on the ground, then two mysterious person raised from his shadow.

One of them was a 19 year old female with dark blue hair, mid back length. She had a black ballet dress **(A/N: Like the one in the Black Swan). **And boot like heels that reached her knees, also black color.

The other one was a 20 year old male that had no shirt on. He was really toned and all over his chest where dark blue rune-like tattoos. He had black pants on. And combat boots. He carried a big sword in his back that was held in place by a chain that went from the sword and crossed his chest. He had Black Hair that reached his mid thigh. Both of them wore their hair loose.

"Hey, Lili… Are you sure about this" the guy asked.

" Yah I only hope that, the girl can destroy those two. Our plans would be so easy to accomplish without those two around." Lili said.

"But what if she dies?" the guy asked. " Those two Spirits are really strong you know there hasn't been a single Celestial Mage that has been able to defeat them… Even the last girl we sent failed." The guy said.

" Tch, the last girl was nothing compared to this one… I see great potential within this girl… she might be able to defeat them, and if she dies… we still have our back-up plan" Lili said with a prideful smirk on her face.

" Whatever, I just hope you don't screw everything up".

"Hmph" "Come on relax everything will go as expected" Lili said.

"What about that trash" the guy said looking towards Makarov.

" Just leave him there, he will wake up soon, one of my slaves casted a spell on him he won't remember a thing about what happened right now, and will have a temporary amnesia" Lili said.

"Fine. Whatever, lets go now" the guy said. Then in a blink both of them where gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well guys Thank you for reading.. This is my first story(First time I write something that aint a school project) I hope you guys like it.! Please don't be too roughs on me since its my 1****st**** time! x_x … Also sorry if I make any mistake with words.. English aint my country language..forgive me about that! Any question you guys have please feel free to ask! And every comment/critics is welcomed _! Cya next time! Thank you once again for reading. **

**~Just for u guys to know Lili aint Pantherlily its just a character a made up .**

**~The Eclipse only happens in Aurora Village I'll explain later why… when I come up with something ,**

**~Sorry Im really bad at explaning people's looks too :S i really had a bad time trying to figue out what to say in Lili's and the Guy's Look :P**

**~I was going to add something else here but i completely forgot about it... i do that alot recently! so if i get to remember i'll post it in next chapter! _**

**Anywyas, Arigatou for Reading! **

**AizuSanctis~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail..!**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

It was 11:30 p.m. Lucy was really grateful to Virgo for waking her up before she could miss the train.

" I wonder why this damn train only leaves at midnight to Aurora Village" she said to herself. " Well there's just nothing I can do… I will just wait for it to come and then ride it for two damn long days.." she sighed.

Finally the train had arrived. Lucy went to the cabin to buy the ticket. Then she got on the train and started looking for an available sit, since most of the seats where already taken. She was surprised to see so many people… even if the train left at midnight, it seemed like people didn't care and they all wanted to reach Aurora Village as soon as possible. _Maybe they all wanted to get a rainbow lotus_ she thought.** (A/N: the rainbow lotus it just like the Rainbow Sakura tree shown in chapter 73 :P. However the Lotus always the rainbow likes colors unlike the tree that only had it when in bloomed?).**_After all its been said that the lotus could grant you a wish if you really wanted it to come true,_ Lucy thought.

Lucy stopped her train of thoughts when she finally found an empty spot where she could sit. However there was a blonde guy passed out in the sit that was right in front of hers. He seemed familiar to her so she leaned closer to his face to identify him. That's when it hit her, it was the White dragon from SaberTooth, Sting Eucliffe.

Suddenly Sting opened his eyes and found the blonde Fairy Tail mage staring at him. "Like what you see Blondie?" He asked her with his usual cocky smirk.

"As if'' said a blushing Lucy that was now looking away so Sting wouldn't see her blush. "Come on accept it, you can't resist my good looks" he said with a smirk on his face. " Good Looks? I don't know what your talking about, haven't you seen yourself in a mirror?" she said to him. To be truth Lucy did find Sting good looking however she would never tell it to him.

"Tch, Liar" he told her.

They both sat in silence for like an hour before Lucy asked him. "Shouldn't you be green and passed out like Natsu already because of your motion sickness?". Sting blinked at her comment. Seems he had forgotten about his motion sickness ever since he started to look at Lucy's blonde hair, her curvy body but what attracted him the most was her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not as weak as him anymore Blondie" he answered. "Anyways what are you doing in this train on your own?" he asked her.

"I'm going to a mission in Aurora Village, I need to stop some spirits that are threatening the villager's lives" she told him. "Hmm sounds fun, I will go with you I want to see what your capable of" he told her with his cocky smirk.

''Huh? HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH ME YOU COCKY SELFISH BASTAR" he yelled at him.

"Aww, your so mean to me" Sting pouted. He wanted to go with the Blondie for a unknown reason to him and he was not going to take a no for an answer.

_He really looks cute when he pouts _Lucy thought. _Wait what am I thinking, theres no way I will fall for an idiot like him._ "Your not coming with me sorry" Lucy told him.

"Yes I Am"

"No you're not"

"Yep"

"No"

"Yessss~" "I will go with you in this mission even if you don't want me to, Blondie" he told her.

Lucy sighed. _Hes probably like Natsu once they have something in mind they wont stop till they get it _she thought. " Fine you can come but im not sharing my reward".

"I don't need or want the reward anyways" He told her. "THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?" She asked him while a vein popped out of her head.

"Hmm, perhaps maybe I want to be with you or maybe I want to save your ass when it gets kicked by those spirits"he answered her. Lucy's mouth dropped when she heard this. Then she remembered something.

"Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux" she chanted. And with a puff the old cross like spirit appeared in front of them. " Why did you summoned him" Sting asked with a curious expression on his face. "To ask him something, Crux is there any kind of celestial spirits that appear only when there is an Eclipse?" She asked her spirit.

Crux's body tensed for a minute the he told his master. " I will research about it now" then he fell asleep.

Sting's muth dropped. "He fell asleep" he told Lucy. " That's how he researches information'' she told Sting, he then made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

After some minutes Crux woke up and spoke. " Sorry Lucy-sama I couldn't find any information about spirits like that. Lucy sighed then she said " Its ok Crux, thank you anyways you can go back now".

Crux nodded then disappeared in a flash of light.

"You look worried Blondie" Sting told her.

"Of course I am, I don't know anything about those spirits except what they're capable of" Lucy said. Sting gave her a curious look then Lucy told him everything the Master had told her about the spirit's power.

"Don't worry Blondie, I will be there to help you out" he said with a big genuine smile in his face. While sitting right next to her and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Ha-Hai" Lucy said while blushing madly and looking at his gorgeous blue eyes. Then she looked away. "By the way why are you in this train" she asked him.

"I just came by from a mission and I accidentally took this train" he said. Lucy sweat dropped at this then as time passed by they both fell asleep with Lucy in Sting's arms.

**Meanwhile at the Celestial Realm… [After Crux Spoke to Lucy]**

"It's Lucy-sama's turn now" Crux told the Celestial King that was along with the zodiac 12.

"Let's hope Lucy will be able to defeat those two" the Celestial King spoke.

"I'm worried" it was Loke's turn to speak. "Even Yukino with Ophiuchus wasn't able to defeat those two".

"I will protect Lucy's hot body!" Taurus yelled.

"Shut up! You idiot! It's not like that! You know we the zodiac 12 are useless versus those two spirits" Aquarius said while hitting Taurus in the head with his urn. Libra and Pisces nodded at Aquarius's comment.

" I'm afraid it's a battle Lucy will have to overcome by herself." The Celestial King spoke. "However you know the rules: You cannot warm her about those two spirits. She will have to learn it by herself." He said while looking at all of them with a serious tone.

"But if we can't fight by her side… how will she be able to defeat them" Gemi and Mini said at the same time with a worried look in their faces.

"She will find a way… I know she will" Capricorn assured them. " Yes, and if she doesn't, I will take the business in my hands and drown her myself.." Aquarius said while a deadly aura appeared around her with a creepy smile in her face that made everybody present run in fear.

"That Bitch is crazy" Loke spoke while gasping from air. "It's… It's just her way to say shes worried for…for Lucy-sama's safety." Capricorn said while he was trying to get some air too.

" We'll get through it together as always Loke" Virgo said while Loke turned to her. " Hime will eventually find a way to defeat those guys… even if its without us" Virgo spoke and Loke could only nod hoping his his zodiac partner was right.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail **

"Wendy where you able to restore the Master's memory?" Erza asked. "No, I haven't been able to do so yet, it's a really strong spell I don't think I can be able to dispel it" Wendy said with a guilty look in her face.

"Damn! And we can't find Porlyusica and Lucy either! Just where the hell did they went to get those herbs?!"Gray shouted. "Even pink flame wasn't able to track them with his nose".

"What the fuck did you said ice princess?" Natsu yelled at him with his fists in fire.

"What did you-" "Shut up you two this is not the time" Erza cut down what Gray was about to say, and gave them an I'm going to kill you look so they would both shut up.

"A-Aye" both told her while they had their arms in each other shoulders.

"Who could have casted the spell?" Cana asked. "We don't know I just hope Levy-san and Freed-san are able to find what spell it is" Wendy said with a really shy tone in her voice.

"It's okay Wendy you are trying your best" Mira told her. "However, Levy , Freed, you even Porlyusica won't be able to help the Master". Mira spoke again.

"Why is that Mirajane?" Laxus said while entering the guild infirmary.**(A/N: Laxus came back because they called him when they found the Master passed out on the floor).**

"It's an spell called _Mind Blast,_ its an spell casted by a Voidfiend, it's a strong demon that won't appear unless his master calls him. There's only one way to break the spell, and it is to defeat the demon." Mira said.

"But we don't know where it is or who his master is" Erza spoke. Mira nodded. "Leave that to me I will try to find who's that demon's master is" Mira said.

"How will you do that Mira" Laxus asked. She gave them an innocent smile then said "I don't know yet~ " .

Everybody mouth dropped when they heard this from Mira.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Author's Note: Well there's next chapter! Please Tell me if you liked it and if you don't please tell me what you don't liked… I'm really, really trying to do my best for y'all but I kinda have self-confident problems so I really don't know if doing it right or wrong *-* ! Also forgive me if a made any mistakes ..**

**~By the way this story is post- GMG forgot to tell that before.**

**~Im not a Lector fan so I decided he won't be in this story! Sorry for those of you who actually like him!**

**~Forgot to tell Lili's and the Guy eye's color in the 1****st**** chapter so I will do it know: Lili's eyes are red like blood. While the Guy's are white eyes( Yah like if he was blind even though he's not blind it just something that I decided to do because I have a plan for it in future chapter)**

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK THEM

**Well that's it I believe… THANK YOU FOR READING and Cya next time :3**

**AizuSanctis~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

The train had stopped. Which made Lucy woke up from her peaceful dream. She then found arms wrapped around her body. She started to freak out, a deadly aura appearing around her and she was getting ready to kill that pervert that was touching her body. She tried to get up to kill the bastard but the grip from the guys just got tighter. She then turned her face to see 'the pervert guys face' , she then saw Sting's sleeping face then all those hate and killing desires faded away. She was now admiring Sting's face. _Damn he's cute when he's sleeping_ she thought.

Then her eyes landed on Sting's scar that crossed his right eye-brow. At this time Sting has already woken-up and now his arms weren't holding Lucy's body anymore. She took the chance and started to gently touch his scar, unknown to her that Sting was no longer sleeping.

"I knew you liked me" Sting told her with a cocky smirk on his face.

Lucy eyes widened, since she didn't knew Sting was now awake. Then her face started to turn to a tomato-red color. "I..I…Of course I don't like you!" she yelled but she was completely betrayed by her still red face.

"Are you sure about that Blondie? Then tell me why is your pretty face blushing that madly?" he teased her.

"I'm... I'm not blushing!" she said. _Wait… he thinks my face is pretty? No-no there's no way he would think like that about me… he's probably just teasing me _she thought. Even though deep inside her she really wanted to think that Sting really thought about her that way.

"Fine if you say so Blondie… Anyways do u know why did the train stopped? We're still missing a day to reach Aurora Village" he asked her.

"Huh?" " Your right… I wonder what happened." "Maybe we should ask somebody" She answered.

"Yeah we should do-" Sting was cut down when a voice started to speak around lacrimas that were located in each wagon of the train. " Sorry for the inconvenience" a voice said. "But we won't be able to reach Aurora Village… we got a report that the trains that are about to reach Aurora Village get frozen for an unknown reason, so were going to stay in this town until the problems are solved" "Thank you for your patience and understanding" the voiced finally said.

"Oh… just GREAT! Now I will have to talk all the way to Aurora V." Lucy said with a frown in her face.

"Huh? why? You know we could just wait for the other train right?" Sting told her. "No, I can't wait anymore many more villagers might die if I don't get there as fast as possible." Lucy told Sting.

"Fine…" "But maybe we can rent a Magic Four-Wheeled Car" Sting told Lucy with a smile in his face.

"Ahh… You wont change your mind about coming with me right….?"Lucy said.

"Nope" Sting told her.

"Find lets go and search for a car… Who thought you could actually be that smart to suggest that" Lucy said with a smirk on her face while jiggling a bit . "Or maybe I should say stupid since your motion sickness?" She said while laughing really hard.

Sting's vein popped out of his head. "Shut up Blondie, I told you I'm not that weak anymore to get motion sickness, and of course I'm smart! I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe after all!" he said with a prideful smirk. The truth was that whenever he was with Lucy, Sting would completely forget about his little motion sickness problem and not because he was stronger than before.

"If you say so, let's get out of this train and find that car." Lucy said while heading out, with Sting behind her.

**Meanwhile outside of the train..**

"Why don't you just let them ride the train there Lili" a guy asked.

"I want to have a little fun with her before, she fights those two" Lili said in a bored voice tone.

"What about the boy? What if he messes up our plans?" the guy asked.

"Why would he? Perhaps maybe he can help Her defeat those two." Lili spoke.

"I just hope your right Lili, our Goddess would be really pissed if we don't free her soon" the guy said.

"Tch, relax I just wanna have little bit of fun. Now be a good boy and make an illusion of a frozen train in Aurora Village's entrance" Lili said with a pleading face.

The guy nodded. Then his eyes started to turn color purple then back to white color. "Done" he said with a serious face.

"Hahaha, thank you Abba that's why I chose you as my partner" Lili said while winking at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just do what you have to do and then no more distractions" Abba said.

Lili nodded. Then they both disappeared.

**Back to Sting and Lucy**

Sting and Lucy finally found the Four-Wheeled car to rent, but then…

"Theres no way im going to let you drive it! We'll probably get there in a WEEK!" Sting started to argue with Lucy.

"AND why are you the one that has to DRIVE IT? Your probably just get us LOST!" Lucy argued back.

" Im not that dumb you know! Plus im a better driver than you!" Sting shot back.

"How do you know that! You have never seen me drive!" Lucy said with a frown.

"I JUST KNOW IT!" Sting yelled at her. Lucy was about to yell back at him but they were both thrown into the car cabin.

" What the fuck" Sting said. "What you did?" Sting asked glaring at Lucy.

"You idiot I haven't done a thing I don't know what's going on either!" Lucy said while the car started moving.

"Hime, should I punish him for arguing with you when we get to Aurora?" Virgo said while driving the car like only Erza would do.

"Oh Virgo, it's you… And yes you can do with him whatever you want" Lucy said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Huh? WHAT? Why the hell should she punish me? And when the hell did you summon her?" Sting asked.

"Because you're an idiot, and I didn't she opens her door by her own will." Lucy shot back.

"Hahaha you can't even control your own spirits… who's the dumb one now?" Sting said.

"When will you SHUT UP" Lucy yelled at him.

They sat there in silence. "Hime we're near Aurora Village" Virgo said. But then Virgo suddenly stopped the car, making Sting land on Lucy's body, however both of them seemed to ignore it.

"Whats going on Virgo?" Lucy said with a worried voice.

"Hime we have troubles" Virgo said. As Lucy and Sting got out of the car to find a levitating woman staring at them. She had an aqua-green like hair color. She wore a purple dress that was stripped at the end it reached past her feet since you couldn't see them. It's eyes were green too. Her skin was neon green, she was like a ghost. That fact made Lucy shock and trembling in fear.

Sting put a hand on her shoulder then looked at her eyes, she returned the gaze. Then he nodded telling her that it will all be alright.

"_Spika Lock" _Virgo yelled. While several rocks where launched to trap the ghost like creature.

The creature stood there without moving, and all the rocks past through her body, none of them hitting her.

"Who are you?" Sting asked.

The creature only smirked. Then she let out a horrid scream. Lucy, Sting and Virgo had to cover their ears from the horrible sound. Then out of nowhere several demon like bats started appearing and where heading towards the three of them to attack them.

"Crap!" "Dodge!" Sting yelled.

They all manage to dodge it, but the ghost like creature launched a beam from her mouth, and took down Virgo with one hit.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled. She then glared at the creature and told her " You are going to pay for that".

"Watch out, don't forget the bats!" Sting told Lucy. Lucy managed to dodge all the bats that were coming for her. Sting then ran to her side and asked her if she was alright. Lucy nodded.

"Gate of the Archer I Open thee! Sagittarius! " Lucy chanted. Then Sagittarius appeared in a flash of light. "Sagittarius take down the bats please! Sting lets handle that bitch!" Lucy told them. They both nodded and started attacking.

Sagittarius started firing his arrows at the bath successfully taking them all out, but the bats started regenerating and they went back to attacking.

"Physical attacks won't work on her" Sting said after him and Lucy tried to land some hits on her, but none of them manage to damage her. " And the bats can regenerate" he finished.

"Try with your magic, she's a ghost right? Your light/Holy magic should take her down" Lucy said while glaring at the ghost.

"Ok" "Anything for you Babe" Sting said while smiling at her. Lucy's face got so red that it could rival Titania's hair color.

"White Dragon's Roar" Sting yelled. The attack hitted successfully the ghost, this made her mad and she started to make 18 clones of herself. But her clones were completely light blue colors.(**A/N: their hair,skin,cloth it all was a light blue color).**

The clones attacked both Lucy and Sting, scratching them and punching them all over their bodies. While Sagittarius was still trying to take down the group of bats.

"We can't attack her while we dodge this clones of hers, and not even my magic works on them" Sting said while looking at Lucy with a worried face. " There has to be a way to defeat her" Lucy told him.

Then 9 of the clones started to torture Lucy, and the other 9 were now torturing Sting, they were both screaming in pain, it's like every time the ghost came near to their faces, they would feel an unbearable pain.

Sagittarius's eyes landed on the now screaming Lucy, "Sorry Miss Lucy you should call Loke or Capricorn I'm not strong enough to beat them"Sagittarius spoke. " What are you talking… about Sagittarius, you're… just as strong as them… I would've called you if I didn't thought that way!" Lucy said. "I know you will be able to defeat them… You're one of the Zodiac 12 and one of my spirits after all! I will always trust on all of you guys no matters what happens!" Lucy told him with her signature smile but it soon disappeared and was replaced by a suffering scream from the Celestial Mage.

Sagittarius eyes widened at the words of his Master, then glared at the aqua-green haired creature and told her. " I will vanquish you for making my Master suffer" He said with a serious face.

Then Sagittarius's constellation appeared in the blue sky. Several light arrows where fired by his constellation taking down successfully all the 18 clones and the group of bats.

Lucy and Sting were confused, since they were no longer feeling pain but kindness and warmth from the light now emanating from Sagittarius's body.

When the light faded down, Sagittarius could no longer be seen, instead of him it was a 19 year old boy, with shoulder length black hair**(A/N: I don't know if Sagittarius hair is black or either dark blue so I chose black ,)** he was wearing a black t-shirt, with black leather pants and a black leather coat, **(A/N: just like neo in matrix _)**.

Sagittarius then opened his eyes. Glared at the ghost and said "I will never forgive you for hurting our precious Lucy!" " His bow appeared in his hand, just like Erza would do with one of her swords, but now his bow was golden color.

He pulled the Bow string and a white arrow appeared, ready to be shot.

"Celestial Arrow!" Sagittarius yelled. The arrow pierced the creature's chest. A white magic circle appeared under the creature then it created a big explosion leaving only a crater where the creature used to be.

"Huh? S-Sagittarius?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Yes.. Lucy-san its me" he answered.

"What the fuck just happened? Where's your stupid costume? And how did your arrow pierced the ghost skin?" Sting shot out.

"STING! That's not the way to ask things! Even though I do want to know all that Sting asked" Lucy said while waiting for Sagittarius's answer.

"Well, Lucy-san and companion. It seems the confident you had in me gave me the courage to finally stop that horrendous creature" Sagittarius said.

"What about that Arrow?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yah seems I you were able to grant me new powers too Lucy-san" Sagittarius said with a big smile on his face. "And I don't know what happened to my pretty costume" he said almost crying.

"Pretty costume? That thing was horrendous not to mention stupid! , even the ghost you just 'vanquished' was prettier than your costume!" Sting said while laughing. When Lucy heard this, she smacked him in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for Babe?" He asked while winking at her.

She once again blushed and said "Don't call me like that, im not your girlfriend, don't call me Blondie either cause your blonde too, and don't go saying rude things to my spirits" Lucy told him.

"Fine but, Yet" he told her.

"Huh?" She asked him while tilting her head to the side.

"Your not my girlfriend yet" he said with an smile on his face.

"Sh-Shut…up!" Lucy said while looking away.

Sting jiggled.

"Well Lucy-san I will leave you with your future boyfriend…" Sagittarius said, he turned his gaze to Sting "Please take care of her" and then with a puff Sagittarius disappeared.

Lucy flinched since the ~future boyfriend~ part.

"See he knows what hes talking about" Sting told Lucy while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Lets… lets… lets just go to Aurora" Lucy said while walking to Aurora Village. Sting was walking behind her with a big smile on his face.

**With Lili and Abba…**

"I… I…can't believe they defeated Krobel just like that" Lili said with a shocked expression. " She was one of my strongest slaves" she spoke again.

"Well at least she would be able to defeat, those two now... with that spirits new power" Abba spit out.

Lili nodded. " At least I got the fun that I wanted" she said. Then they both disappeared once again.

**At the Celestial Spirit World…**

"Lucy-sama was able to awake Sagittarius's real powers…" Crux said.

"There hasn't been any Celestial mage that has been able to do that…"The king Spoke. "But… if the Zodiac 12 real powers is starting to awake that means…"

"Somebody wants to free her" Crux finished for him.

"Indeed both Celestial Realm and Earthland are in great danger." The King said.

Crux nodded. "Tell Loke and all Lucy's spirits to always be aware… the enemy were going to face now is extremely dangerous. "The king said. "Yes, king" Crux said and run to where Loke was.

Back to Lucy and Sting?

Sting was trapped in a magic cell, constantly yelling Lucy's name with all the strength he had in his lungs.

Lucy was suddenly attacked by her own Urano Metria, then she was shot backwards by a gale of sand. Her back collided with the tree that was behind her. She didn't knew what to do anymore she was crying in pain, her arm was broken, and her back severely damaged. Then suddenly out of nowhere ice started to surround her turning her into a big ice chunk.

"This is you end Lucy Heartfilia" two voices said at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the 3****rd**** chapter I hope you guys are enjoying it :P. Thank you for the Reviews and fav/follows. If you have any question remember to ask it. Also I would appreciate that you guys tell me if I'm doing something wrong or anything! Thank you once again for Reading!**

**~Forgot to tell about it: The cloth sting Is wearing at the moment is the one he wore at the last day of the MGM(those who read the manga now what im talking about)**

**~Sagittarius can now re-equip into bow, crossbows and guns. And he can do many other things with his arrows too :P. and about his face just picture him like a sexy 19 y/o anime guy xD!**

**Madeline-chan09****:**** you know most of the anime-bad guys are good looking xD!**

**KittyCatt1036****: **** yah I know I love Mira! :3**

**AizuSanctis~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail !**

**Previously: **

Sting was trapped in a magic cell, constantly yelling Lucy's name with all the strength he had in his lungs.

Lucy was suddenly attacked by her own Urano Metria, then she was shot backwards by a gale of sand. Her back collided with the tree that was behind her. She didn't knew what to do anymore she was crying in pain, her arm was broken, and her back severely damaged. Then suddenly out of nowhere ice started to surround her turning her into a big ice chunk.

"This is your end Lucy Heartfilia" two voices said at the same time.

Carla's eyes widened, product of the horrible vision she just had. She now knew that Lucy was in danger. She had to tell somebody what she just saw, but who? Laxus was always near Makarov. Erza was in charge of keeping the guild quiet (as always). Natsu and Gajeel were tracking a weird smell that they felt in Makarov's office. Gray, Levy and Freed were trying to find if they could somehow summon the demon without the need of his master. And she couldn't put more pressure in Wendy, she was already overwhelmed since she wasn't able to heal the Master.

So she rushed to talk to Mira, being her only option. She rushed towards Mira that was in a table with Cana trying to track the Voidfiend's master.

"Mira… Something… Bad will happen to Lucy, sh-she's in great danger" Carla said to Mira. Then told her about the vision she just had.

"Crap, but we don't know where Lucy is only Master knew about it, and his still with amnesia" Mira spoke out, while lowering her head.

"I think I can track Lucy… with my cards fortune telling." Cana spoke out. "However it won't be 100% accurate".

"Do it Cana that's the best thing we have now" Mira told her.

"Fine, Carla pick 3 cards since you were the one that had the vision." Cana said while handing her deck of cards to Carla.

Carla chose the 3 cards that Cana told her. Cana took a look at the cards that Carla handed to her and as she was about to spoke what the cards told her. Mavis appeared in the same table as them, she looked towards Mira and told her "Aurora Village, you should hurry or it might be too late." Mira nodded, then bolted out of the guild, in her Satan Soul mode, "Hang on Lucy, I will get there as soon as I can" Mira said while flying at an amazing speed.

**Back to Sting and Lucy…**

"Finally we're in this damn village" Lucy spoke out. The ride Virgo gave them in the Four-Wheeled Car, made them reach their destination sooner than expected, as they just had to walk 30minutes from, where they had the fight with the ghost-woman.

"We should find a place to stay, first Blondie" Sting told her.

"Yeah, I know and I told you not to call me Blondie!" she said with a frown.

"As you wish Babe" Sting told her this as he leaned closer to her ear.

"H-Hm… I think Blondie was better" She said with a blush in her face.

"First you tell me not to call you that way, and now you tell me to do it, you're a weirdo Lucy" he said while putting both his hands behind his head. Then Lucy smacked him in the head.

"Ouch~, what was that for?" he said while rubbing his head.

"Calling me a weirdo." Lucy spoke.

"Hmm Blondie," Sting said while taking a look around.

"What do you want know Sting" She said rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you said the Houses were burn to ashes, I see them all in a perfect state." He said while looking for a single house burnt.

"Heh?... Etto… Your right!" Lucy said while looking around too.

"This is even more weird than you" he said.

Lucy's vein popped out of her head, she was about to hit Sting, but a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me are you the Celestial Mage, Fairy Tail guild sent to stop the spirits?" a dark blue haired girl, with a black ballet dress spoke to them.

"Yes, it's me" Lucy said while looking at the girl.

"Great you finally arrived! Now please defeat the spirits they hide somewhere in the northern outskirts of our village!" the girl said.**(A/N: Sting and Lucy entered the village by the south).**

"Wait a minute, her Master said that the house were burned and that the villagers where turn into ice chunks, and that the spirits would only appear when there's an Eclipse" Sting said while glaring cautiously at the girl.

"Don't worry about the house and the villagers at the moment, just defeat those 2 spirits, we will talk about that later" " Oh and since she is a Celestial mage the Eclipse will eventually show up when she's near them." She said while dragging both Sting and Lucy to the north of the village.

"Here, this path will eventually lead you to the spirits, please be careful and lets hope you can defeat them" the girl.

"Heh?" Lucy and Sting both said, then they looked at the path and they looked back to where the girl used to be.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" Sting asked Lucy.

"How could I possibly know where she is" Lucy answered him.

"This isn't right I don't like that girl." Sting said.

"Yeah, same but she said she would explain everything after we defeat the enemy" Lucy said with a nervous voice.

"Chill down, I'm with you, there's nothing we can't do, we defeated that ghost right?" Sting said while walking down the path and dragging Lucy by her wrist.

"A-Aye!" said a blushing Lucy. _Even though it was Sagittarius that defeated the ghost bitch _Lucy thought, but was so damn nervous to talk to him because of his little speech.

They kept walking down the path the girl told them to follow, it led them to the forest, they have already been walking for like 20minutes, they stopped since now they were in a meadow.**(A/N: yah a meadow in a forest I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry! x.x)**

"S-S-Sting look at the sky" a freaked out Lucy told Sting. He did what Lucy told him, they were now both staring at the Eclipse in the sky.

"Lucy Heartfilia, owner of 10 of the Zodiac keys" a white light said while spinning around Lucy's body.

"Are you here to get our blessing?" an orange light said while joining the white one.

Then both lights disappeared in a blink, and in front of Lucy where a boy and a girl.

"I'm Helio the spirit of the sun" the guy said, he had Orange spiky hair, and every part of his body was covered in a golden armor, his eyes were golden, while his skin had a tanned color.

"I'm Luna the spirit of the moon" said the girl, her hair was like Erza's but instead of red it had a white color, she had a silver armor to protect every part of her body, her skin was white, while her eyes whereas blue as water. She also had a white scythe in her hand.

Lucy and Sting stared at them for few minutes. Then Lucy asked "Are you the spirits that were attacking Aurora Village?"

"Sorry, kid we don't know what you're talking about" Helio said with seriousness in his face. "Whats wrong with this mages always asking if we damage the village? Now tell us are you here to get our blessing?" Luna asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked while tilting her face to the said.

"A week ago another Celestial Mage, came asking if we attacked the village too. However what happens to that village is none of our business."Helio said. "Now are you here to get the blessing?" he spoke again but with a frown.

"Blessing? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked both of them with a curios face.

"We the spirits of the Sun and the Moon, can grant any celestial mage that is able to defeat us, a blessing, that will boost the mage's power allowing him/her, cast Sun and Moon related spells." Helio said.

"However, we are the only that call the mages and reveal our location to them." Luna said. "I still don't know how you and the other girl got our location, but since you're here and you've already found us there's nothing else you can do unless try to defeat us." She spoke once again.

"Sorry I'm just looking for the spirits that damage the village I have no intentions to fight against you guys, so we will be taking our leave." Lucy said while turning around to go back to the village.

"_Solar Orb_" Helio said, as an orange orb appeared in his hand, then he fired it at Lucy's body.

"White Dragon's Roar" Sting yelled. His roar successfully hit the orb.

"You can't run, you have to defeat us." Luna said while glaring at Lucy.

"I told you I have no reason to fight you guys" Lucy replied, while facing them again.

"Perhaps, maybe you don't know that if you don't defeat us, all your Magic Power will disappear! Plus I Believe you want to save your friend." Luna said with a devilish smile, while looking at Sting that was trapped in a Magic cell made by Helio.

"Bu-But if all her Magic Power disappears she would Die!" Sting yelled back at the spirit while giving her an~ I'm going to kill you glare~.

"Shut up" Helio glared at Sting. And then he shot several flame feathers to Sting, that managed to scratch his clothes and leave some 1st grade burns on his skin.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy said. "_Gate of the Bull I Open thee! Taurus!_" Lucy chanted while Taurus appeared right next to her.

"I will protect Lucy's nice body!" he said with hearts on his eyes.

"Taurus please help me defeat them" she said while glaring at Luna and Helio, she grabbed her whip and yelled "Lets go!".

"Mooooo!" Taurus said while running behind his master.

"Useless…" Luna said. "_Crescent Strike!"_ Luna yelled while grabbing her scythe and running towards Lucy and Taurus. Then in just a blink Luna had successfully hit both of them Lucy had an slash all over her left leg while Taurus was nowhere to be seen.

_She's fast_ both Sting and Lucy thought, since none of them was able to see Luna's movement while attacking Lucy and Taurus.

Lucy reached for Scorpio's key . "_Gate of the Scorpion I Open thee! Scorpio!" _. Scorpio appeared in front of Lucy trying to protect her.

"We are!" Scorpio yelled.

"Scorpio, please help me defeat those two!" Lucy said while looking towards Luna and Helio. Scorpio nodded. And attacked them with his _Sand Buster_ spell.

At this Helio jumped in front of Luna, so the attack wouldn't hit her.

"Yes, we got him! Thank you Scorpio!" Lucy cheered.

"Oh dear you are going to need so much more than that to be able to defeat us" Helio said while glaring angrily at Lucy.

"W-What, not even a scratch!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Now counter attack" Helio said with a smirk on his face. "_Blazing Strike!"_ he yelled as he appeared suddenly behind Scorpio at Lucy's right side. Then he punched her, sending her flying towards the Magic cell in which Sting was trapped in. Lucy 's left arm hit the cell breaking her left arm. Lucy shrieked as pain started to run all over her now broken arm.

"Lucy! Hang on!" Sting said, he was worried about Lucy's safety. "You, BASTARD! Let me out of here so I can Kick your ASS!" Sting yelled while glaring intensely at Helio.

"This is a fight Lucy has to overcome by herself you are not allowed to interrupt it" Luna said while laughing. " Helio, just end this the way you did with Libra's and Pisces's owner!" she said with a devilish smirk.

"Yu-Yukino? She …what… what have you done to her?" Lucy said with a shocked expression.

"Huh? You knew her? She came for the same reason as you, thinking we did something to that stupid village." Helio said. "She wasn't able to defeat us that's why she lost all her Magic Power and died!" Luna said.

"You-You monsters!" Lucy yelled at them.

"We're not monsters we are as kind as all of your spirits… But you have challenged us without our permission! That's why we're acting this way towards you and that Yukino girl" Luna spoke.

"I never challenged you! You were the ones that started it!" Lucy yelled at them.

"I told you, since the moment you came to our location you were challenging us, many celestial mages have died this way. And seems you are just going to be one more of them!" Helio said.

"You're lucky, I will just end this like I did with your friend" Helio said. "_Pyroblast"_ he chanted while a huge ball of fire was launched towards Lucy.

_Is this the end? _She thought. But then she felt as two arms picked her up bridal-style and saved her from the attack. Sting was also unharmed because of his Magic cell.

"Are you okay? Princess?" Loke asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine "Lucy said while holding her left arm with her right one.

"Your, arm" its-" Loke was cut down by Lucy. " I told you I'm fine not let's take down those guys" she told him with her signature smile.

"Ok" Loke answered. " You're both going to pay for hurting my princess" Loke said while glaring at his two enemies.

"YOUR PRINCESS? Stay away from Blondie you stupid spirit!" Sting yelled at Loke with a murderous glare.

"You have no right to talk, I'm fighting by her side while you're just standing there watching" Loke said with a mocking voice.

"Idiot! It's not like I want to be here either!" Sting yelled at him.

"_Frozen Daggers" _Luna yelled.

Loke and Scorpio manage to dodge all the daggers that were thrown at them without problems.** (A/N: Loke is here on his own power). **While Lucy struggled a bit since the previous slash Luna made to her left leg when she attacked her and Taurus.

"Regulus Impact" Loke said, as a bright lion head was directed to Luna and Helio, Helio once again positioned himself in front of Luna to protect her from the attack, when the smoke had finally dissipated no damage was inflicted on any of them.

"What!? No damage again!" Lucy eyes widened, not even the leader of the Zodiac 12 was able to land a hit on them.

"Crap" Loke said.

"It's useless you know none of the Zodiac 12 is able to defeat us" Luna said while laughing at Loke's and Lucy's expression.

"Then I will have to take you down by myself!" Lucy said. "_Gate of the Twins I Open thee! Gemini!" _Lucy chanted as a copy of herself stood right next to her side.

"Gemini let's do that!" Lucy said while looking at her other self, Gemini nodded.

"Can't believe well have to do it" Luna said while gazing at Helio, he nodded.

"Gemini, come over here" Helio said. "Loke, Scorpio you too!" Luna spoke after his partner.

The three of them started to walk towards Luna and Helio, while Lucy eyes widened fear written all over her face.

"Sorry Lucy our body is moving on its own we cannot do anything to stop it" Loke said.

"Now, now dear Lucy you're about to be defeated by your own spirits." Luna said while smirking. "Loke finish her" She said.

Loke's hands started to glow, he was running towards Lucy with all his power ready to deal the last blow. Then he suddenly disappeared.

Lucy felt how a great amount of magic power left her body with that Forced closure. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to perform another forced closure.

"Huh? he disappeared, too bad" Luna said. "Well then Scorpio, Gemini attack her but make sure you don't kill her just yet, we will do that with our own hands" Luna said.

"Sorry, we're really sorry Lucy, they are controlling us" Gemini Lucy said. Then it started:

**(A/N: sorry but I just love the **Japanese version of it ;P )

**Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki**

**Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi**

**So kagayaki wo motte**

**Ware ni sugata wo shimese**

**Tetorabiburosu yo**

**Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha**

**Asupekuto wa kanzen nari**

**Araburu mon wo kaihoseyo**

**Zenten hachijuhassei**

**Hikaru!**

**Urano Metoria!**

Lucy felt the 88 stars hitting her body, she was thankful though that since she didn't perform the spell with Gemini it was not at full power. The she suddenly heard Scorpio scream "_Sand Buster"_, she then felt her body being shot backward by the force her spirit's sand had. Her back crashed with a tree that was behind her. She had a leg slashed, a broken arm and her back was severly damaged. She was starting to feel numb from all the pain she was now feeling.

"LUCY! Lucy! Lucy! You bastard how you make her own spirits attack her!" said an angered Sting that was now in his Dragon Force mode.

Lucy stands back on her feet, barely being able to walk. " I can't lose, not here… You won't be able to separate me from my Spirits, Sting and all my friends waiting for me at home!" She told Luna and Helio. She then directed her right arm to her keys, she only had power for a last summon so she had to choose carefully.

"No Lucy! It doesn't matters who you call they can control any of the zodiac 12!" Scorpio assured her.

Lucy flinched at this, she had no other spirits she could rely on, she had her silver keys of course but none of them was going to be able to defeat those two. She had to think something and really quickly or she was going to die here, and she didn't want that.

"Argh, enough! Let's end this!" Luna said. "_Crystalline Blessing"_ she said, as Lucy started to turn into a big ice chunk. Then both her and Helio started to join hands**(A/N: just like Juvia and Gray did in their unison raid). **Then they directed their gaze at Lucy.

"This is your end Lucy Heartfilia" they both said at the same time. "_Eclipse Beam!" _they yelled as a black beam was directed towards Lucy.

"No! Lucy!" Sting yelled.

And just as the beam was about to hit Lucy…

"_Soul Extinction!" _Mirajane said as her attack collided with the beam, successfully protecting the immobilized Lucy.

After the smoke had dissipated, Helio encaged the Satan Mira into another cage, being Mira encaged at Lucy's right side, Sting encaged at her left one and Lucy in the middle of both of them turned into an Ice chunk.

"Maybe we should kill this friends of her first, that way they will stop annoying us" Luna said. Helio nodded.

_No! I can't let them harm Mira or Sting for because of me!_ _But I can't use any of my spirits against them; they would just take control of them! Oh, right I can summon her! But I can't even call her because, that bitch froze me! What? What can I do? Somebody help me! _She thought. But then she remembered something.

**-Flashback-**

"Mama, you are a celestial Mage right?" Lucy asked her mom.

"Yes, my dear why do you ask?" Lucy's mom said while smiling at her.

"Well I was wondering… If you lost your spirits keys… how would you be able to summon them?" Lucy asked.

"Well my dear, first as a Celestial Mage you always have to take care of your spirit's keys. But at some point the bond that unites you and your spirits will be so strong, that you will be able to summon them no matter the circumstances, even if you don't have their respective key with you" Layla said while kissing her daughter's forehead.

**-End of FlashBack-**

_I have to try that! I can't… I can't let them harm Sting or Mira! _Lucy said. _But even if I break from this ice I won't be able to summon her! Damn it! _Lucy thought. Then an idea popped in her head, she hoped with all her heart that it would work.

_Juvia! I love Gray! I love him so much and I will never let you have him _she thought.

"LOVE RIVAL!" a mad Juvia yelled in Fairy Tail's guild bar, as a storm started to appear all over EarthLand.

_Yes! It worked! Thank you Juvia! _Lucy cheered in her mind, and made a mental note to thank Juvia about it later. And of course explain it to her.

"Huh? it's raining! Let's kill this two so we can finish our battle with Lucy properly" Luna said to Helio, while he nodded.

_I will never let you do that! _Lucy yelled in her mind.

"Huh? What's going on? Where is this power coming from?" Mira said while looking at Sting, who was looking at the Ice chunk Lucy.

A magic circle appeared under Lucy's feet. "_Gate of the Water Bearer I Open thee! Aquarius!_ Lucy said in her mind with all her will and magic power left.

Then the magic circle, disappeared in a blink. _No… no… it didn't work! _Lucy cursed herself since she was not able to call Aquarius.

"Wh-Whats going on?" said Mira while looking to the sky. Sting, Helio and Luna directed their gaze to the eye of the storm. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw a woman spinning in the eye of the storm **(A/N: that was made of water by the way, and spinning in one foot like a ballerina :o).** While Lightning bolts and mini tornados were around her.

"What's that?" a shocked Luna asked.

Then a lightning struck Lucy's Ice chunk, cracking it completely but without damaging her. Then another one hit the land just a few inches from where Lucy was, a woman appeared in front of Lucy. Aquarius had her usual bikini top on. But her tail was replaced by 2 legs, her bottom was just like Erza's Sea Empress armor bottom.**(A/N: but the green parts in Erza's bottom where replaced by the blue scales that used to be in Aquarius's Tail).**

"Thank you Aquarius." Lucy said, she was glad her spirit came even if she didn't summoned her with her key.

"Tch, whatever; now who's the Bitch that was controlling my Boyfriend?" Aquarius asked Lucy with a deadly aura appearing around her.

"SHE!" Lucy said while pointing at Luna. "She even said she wanted to kiss him!" Lucy lied while an evil grin appeared in her face.

"IS THAT SO!?" yelled Aquarius while a vein popped out of her head.

"No it's not, and even if it was true there is nothing you can do about it" Said Luna while passing her tongue through her lower lip.

"You're DEAD BITCH!" Aquarius yelled while glaring murderously at Luna.

"_Zephyr's Force" _Aquarius said, while a raging tornado was launched towards Luna, breaking all the armor that was located in the upper part of her body.

"H-How are…are you, a-able to harm… us and why can't we control you?" a scared Luna asked Aquarius.

"Because when you mess with my boyfriend, I turn into a unstoppable bitch" Aquarius said while grinning mischievously at her.

"Why does it seem she's here just to make sure that nobody touches her boyfriend instead of protecting you?" Sting asked Lucy while tilting his head to the side.

"Well… that's just Aquarius being herself" Lucy answered him with a shy smile, thinking that Aquarius would fry her with her new lighting powers if somehow she managed to make her mad. But seems that Aquarius was too busy thinking about all the terrible things she would do to Luna, after 'kissing' Scorpio.

**To be continued , =O**

**Author's Note: Heres 4****th**** chapter hope you guys enjoy it :3! Thank you for reading!Thank you for the Reviews, Fav/Follows. Any question u have please feel free to ask!**

**~Also I wanted to Thank **Pepsi**, sorry I forgot to do it in chapter 3!... Thak you for your words they kind of eased my self-conf. problems a bit :P… im good at helping other people with their self-conf. problems but somehow I can manage to solve mine! (I know its sounds Stupid, but it's true) .. Anyways Thank you once again :P**

**Madeline-chan09****: Your right :O, then Some of them are good looking. XD**

**lexxiebabey****: I'm glad you liked the new Sagittarius :P**

**EllieBloodStain**:** Hope u liked this chapter and sorry once again for making u sad xD**

**~Aquarius wasn't controlled by them mostly because of her awakened powers, but still because she can be a real bitch when she wants to.**

**~Sorry I wanted to post it earlier this day, but found myself distracted with lots of anime! ., although I know you guys will understand****.**

**~And sorry if I made any mistake! I kind of try to give it a quick read! Too see if its all right, but something seems to slip out of my eyes in every chapter :P**

**Arigatou again for reading! Cya on next chapter!**

**AizuSanctis~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail !**

* * *

Luna was trying to get up; the tornado Aquarius just launched towards her was strong enough to completely destroy the armor that covered the upper part of her body leaving only her bra.

"You're going to pay for that!" Helio told Aquarius, "_Blazing Strike" _ he said while running to Aquarius ready to hit her.

"I've got no business with you; I just want to kill that WHORE" Aquarius said while punching Helio in the face and sent him flying, till he landed on the floor. The punch Aquarius just delivered him managed, to break his concentration so the Magic cells, that Mira and Sting were trapped in disappeared.

"Who, are you calling whore? You crazy bitch" Luna yelled at Aquarius while trying to damage her with the scythe. "_Crescent Strike" _ Luna yelled.

Aquarius moved just in time, to avoid the full hit of the attack. But Luna's scythe manage to leave her a little cut on her face.

Aquarius touched the little cut in her face, courtesy of Luna's scythe. She then raised her right hand, a blue magic circle appearing on it "You're going to pay for that" Aquarius said, as water started to imprison Luna **(A/N: just like Juvia's water lock)**_. _

"Let the fun begin" Aquarius said while grinning devilish at Luna. "I'm going to teach you, to not try any move on my boyfriend!" she said, while Luna's body tensed from all the things this spirit could do to her.

"_Lightning Curtain" _Aquarius chanted as several Lightning bolts started to rain on the water orb Luna was imprisoned in.

Luna, was now screaming from all the pain she was feeling courtesy of Aquarius.

After a few seconds Luna's screams stopped, she was now unconscious. Seeing this Aquarius stopped her attack and then spoke. "Too bad, she unconscious I wanted to teach her a little more lessons. But now that she's unconscious there's no fun on it. I will just wait till she wakes up." Aquarius said with a smirk.

"Don't you have to take down the other spirit?" Sting asked Aquarius while raising an eyebrow.

"Tch, I'm here only to make that bitch suffer. If you want to stop that guy do it by yourself." Aquarius said, while sitting on the floor waiting for Luna to wake up.

Sting nodded and looked towards Lucy(He ran to her side since the cell broke). "Are you sure you're okay?" Sting asked her while looking deeply into Lucy's brown eyes.

"Yes… you don't have to fight him I ask Loke to defeat him" Lucy said.

"No, don't look down on me" Sting said while smiling at her. "They will just control him like the last time. Plus I want to make that bastard beg me for mercy after all the things he did to you" Sting told her while kissing her forehead.

Mira squealed at this little hearts appearing where her eyes used to be. And started to repeat "Blonde, blue eyed babies".

Sting smiled at this while Lucy was trying to stop Mira's train of thoughts. He then started to walk towards Helio that was trying to wake up Luna after the beat up she got from Aquarius.

"Fight is not over" Sting told Helio while punching him directly in the gut. They both started a melee fight after it.

"So… Lucy! When did you become Sting's girlfriend?" Mira asked with a big smile in her face.

"AHH!.. You're getting the wrong idea Mira! I told you already he's not my boyfriend!" Lucy said while shaking her hands abruptly.

"Hahaha, of course he's not your boyfriend. I will probably die before you get a boyfriend and I'm Immortal! Haha" Aquarius said while laughing really hard at Lucy. Lucy just sighed at the cruel comment Aquarius just said.

Mira saw Lucy and then spoke. "Don't worry Lucy, I will get him to be your boyfriend." Mira said while smiling to herself, a plan to gather Sting and Lucy had already popped in her head.

Lucy started to panic, she knew that the Matchmaking demon had already made a plan to get her and Sting together. But the thought of being Sting's girlfriend relaxed Lucy a bit, she forgot everything around her, even the pain she felt coming from her leg, arm and back. Right now she just wanted to be in Sting's arm just like that day at the train. She wanted to pass her hand through his hair, she wanted to touch every single muscle he had in his body. She wanted to kiss him.

_Argh, how could I fall for him after a few days of meeting him! _Lucy asked herself. _But he has been really sweet to me, when he's not teasing me of course. And he has tried to protect me since the moment we fought against that ghost woman. I just wonder what are his feelings towards me?_ Lucy sighed at this. Then she was brought back to reality when Sting placed his hand on her shoulder and told her that he had already defeat Helio.

"Huh? That was fast" Lucy said while looking at Sting.

"I was mad at him for hurting you and I wanted to end this fast so we can got back and heal your wounds" Sting said while looking at Lucy's broken arm and slashed leg cautiously.

"I told you I'm fine" She told him.

He slightly touched her broken arm, he then saw her body tense by the pain. "Yeah… your fine…" Sting told her with a frown.

"Why are you worried about me anyways?" Lucy asked him while tilting her head to the side.

"Hmph, why wouldn't I? My future girlfriend is hurt so I have to take care of her" Sting said while cupping her face and giving her a peck in the cheek. Lucy face started to turn completely red at his action.

Mira squealed once again at this, while Aquarius mouth dropped.

"You!? You have a boyfriend!?" Aquarius said with a shocked face. "That can only mean to things" she said with a serious tone now. "Either I will die or I will get married soon!" Aquarius said while hearts started to appear in her eyes with the second option.

Mira, Sting and Lucy flinched at the sudden comment of the water Spirit.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy said while blushing.

"Not yet" Both Sting and Mira added at the same time. Lucy almost fainted at this. The four of them forgot about the other 2 spirits, and started to talk about Lucy's and Sting future relationship. Mira, Sting were excited to talk about it, they even strated to talk about how many kids Sting wanted. Aquarius was now just teasing Lucy that she was going to get married soon while Lucy not. And Lucy's face couldn't be redder than it was already.

Lucy then rested her head into Sting's chest. She was tired the only thing she wanted right now was to rest, she didn't cared anymore if Aquarius and Mira would tease her about it. Mira squealed at this but then started to give Sting advices of how to avoid the Mighty Titania's wrath when she finds out the Sting and Lucy were dating. **(A/N: even though they are not dating yet ._. they all seemed to enjoy teasing Lucy about it).** Sting nodded and tried to remember everything Mira told her.

Their little talk, stopped when Aquarius stand up ready to kill the now conscious Luna that was helping Helio stand up.

"Now where were we?" Aquarius asked Luna with an evil smile.

"Wait." Luna told her. " We admit defeat Lucy Heartfilia, you have proven yourself to deserve both the Blessing of the Sun and the Blessing of the Moon" Helio told while looking at Lucy that was now glaring carefully at them.

"Get ready to receive our Blessings" both said. As two orbs descended from the center of the Eclipse. One of them had a Sun inscribed on it while the other one had a Crescent Moon inscribed. The orbs stopped and were now placed on top of each spirits head.

Just as they were about to speak again. A fuchsia magic circle appeared behind them and turned them into two fuchsia crystals.

"What the fuck" Sting, Lucy Mira and Aquarius said at the same time.

"Thank you very much, Lucy Heartfilia. For defeating those two!" Lili said. "Now that they are not around our plan to bring chaos to this world will be so much easier" She said with an evil chuckle.

Lucy's and Sting's body stiffened when they saw the ballet dressed girl standing ahead of them. While murderous aura started to appear around Aquarius and the now Satan Soul mode Mira.

"Hey you Bitch! Give me the other bitch back so I can keep torturing her!" Aquarius yelled while glaring at Lili.

"You… It's you" Satan Mira said.

Lucy, Sting, Aquarius and even Lili directed the gaze towards Mirajane.

"You are the Master of the Voidfiend, the demon that erased the Master's memory!" Mira said while clenching her fist in anger. And in a blink she was already beating the crap out of Lili.

First she punched her in the gut. Then she appeared behind her and kicked her towards the sky, then she kicked her back to the ground.

Lili was in the ground growling from the pain courtesy of Mirajane.

Mira was about to land another hit but Lili counter attacked, she raised in the air and Mira was shot backwards by another Lili's demon. This one had a light blue skin, he had mail boots on, he wore a helmet, black trousers and his toned chest was exposed he had nothing on it. **(A/N: His muscles and height are as big as Elfam's Before the GMG training). **He also had an axe as tall as him that he used to attack Mirajane.

"If you want to fight me again, you will have to beat my Doomknight first." Lili said while glaring at Mirajane.

Mira started to fight. She was easily over-powering him but then…

"_Dark Command"_ Lili said. As her knight's speed and strength started to increase drastically. Mira and Aquarius that joined the fight because she wanted Luna back, were now struggling to keep up with the attack the Doomguard was launching at them.

"What have you done to our Master!?" an angry Lucy asked Lili.

"Huh? Well first I possessed him in order to trick you to come to this place, then I temporary erased his memory" Lili said with a bored face.

"How- dare you! You are going to pay for that!" Lucy said as she was trying to stand up, she made with Sting's help.

"Be careful you're still hurt." Sting told her with a worried expression in his face.

"I can't, I can't forgive her for hurting our master!" Lucy said while frowning at Lili.

"Tch, like if you could do something to me! You stand no chance against me little girl, and less in that state." Lili said.

"Sting is here to help me" Lucy said with confident in both her eyes and voice.

"Relying on others huh? You're weak accept it, you need your spirits to do everything for you!" Lili said with a chuckle.

"Shut up you idiot! She's not weak!" Sting yelled at her. Lili raised an eyebrow at this. "You think, I the great Sting Eucliffe would fall in love with her if she was weak!" Sting glared murderously at her while entering his Dragon Force Mode.

Lucy's eyes widened at this. _He… He's in love with me! _Happiness started to invade Lucy's mind. She wanted to be with him! And tell him that she loved her too! But that damn bastard was here for God knows what reason.

"Hmph, whatever just die!" Lili said.

"_Demonic Spiral" _Lili said as a dark-green wave was shot towards Lucy and Sting, Sting embraced Lucy in order to protect her from Lili's attack, he was able to protect her from most of it but somehow the attack had managed to hit Lucy a little bit too.

They both fell to the ground, Sting on top of Lucy still embracing her.

The last thing they both heard before falling unconscious was Aquarius screaming Lucy's name.

"Lucy!" Aquarius ran to her Master.

"Lucy, Sting!" Mira ran behind her.

"Crap. They're both unconscious we have to take care of their wounds soon! Or otherwise they can die!" Aquarius told Mira with a frown on her face. She was worried for Lucy's safety even though she would never tell her.

"You Bitch! You are going to pay for hurting them!" Mira turned to look at Lili, anger started to burn inside of her when she saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn! She ran away!" Mira scowled.

"Forget about her! We have to heal them both as soon as possible!" Aquarius told her.

"Yes but how!" Mira asked her new teammate.

"There's a town near right? We should take them both there." Aquarius told Mira.

"No we should take them both to Magnolia! Wendy is there she should be able to heal them more properly!" Mira answered.

"And just how the hell do you plan to get to Magnolia? Can you teleport us or something!" Aquarius asked her with a frown.

"We have to do something! We cannot let them die!" Mira said.

Then with a golden light. Libra appeared and Aries appeared.

"We'll take them to the guild! I will take us there, I will make us levitate and get there in 10minutes with my gravity magic!" Libra said.

"But an immense speed like that would just damage them more!" Mira said while glaring at the new spirit.

"Su-Sumimasen! I can cover them with my wool magic so they don't suffer any more damage! Sumimasen!" Aries said while looking to the floor.

"Okay then what are we waiting for!?" Aquarius asked.

They all nodded. Aries covered both Lucy and Sting with her wool magic. And Libra used her gravity change magic to take them as to the guild as soon as possible. They manage to arrive to magnolia in 10minutes! **(A/N: seems Libra is worse than Erza and Virgo combined! .)**

It was late already, nobody was at the guild anymore the time they got to it. Luckily Mirajane had keys to open the Guild's door. The four of them took Lucy and Sting to the infirmary. Mira worried when she didn't saw Makarov at the infirmary but, her thoughts when back to both the blondes that were damaged and resting on the infirmary's beds.

"We have to get Wendy" Mira said.

"Don't worry about it Mira! I'm already here!" Wendy said. With Carla and Virgo by her side.

Two puff sounds were heard and with that Loke and Gemini twins appeared.

"Aquarius, Libra, Aries you should go back and rest. Virgo, Gemini and I will handle it from now on" Loke told them. The three of them nodded and left to the Celestial Realm.

"Who are you going to heal first Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I don't know they are both severly damaged" Wendy said while looking to all the wounds the two blondes had.

"Heal Lucy, her left arm is broken, her left leg slashed and her back is truly damaged." Gemini told her.

"But- What about Sting?" Wendy said while looking at the big burn Sting had in his back, left by Lili's attack.

"Don't worry about him we will heal him" Gemini said as they touched Wendy and turned into her.

"Ok!" Wendy said as she started to heal Lucy and Gemini Wendy started to heal Sting.

"Please both of you do your best!" Mavis said while appearing next to Mira.

"Do you know where Master is?" Mira asked Mavis.

"Laxus took him to his home!" Mavis said.

"Let's not worry about him for now, and focus with these two! They are really injured" Mavis said while looking at Sting and Lucy and then back to Mira. "I'm glad you made it just in time" Mavis told her.

"Yah there's a lot I need to talk with Erza about." Mira said while Lili appeared in her mind and a deadly aura started to appear around her. "Anyways it was just thanks to you and Carla, that I made it in time." Mira spoke. "Thank you for warning me" Mira said while looking at Carla. " And thank you for telling me that Lucy was in Aurora Village" Mira said while looking at Mavis. They both nodded.

"Mira thank you for saving Lucy, I wasn't strong enough to protect her when we fought against Helio and Luna" Loke said while a tear started to run down his face.

"Loke don't cry you did you best and Hime knows it!" Virgo said while looking at him and rudely patting his head as if trying to calm him down. Loke's face landed on the floor because of Virgo's 'Gently patting'. And they all ended up laughing at him. Happiness filling their hearts for a moment.

After that they waited for both Wendy and G. Wendy to heal both of them. While waiting Virgo brought them all brownies so they could spend awake the night. =P

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: here's the 5****th**** chapter :P. Hope you liked it! Thank you for the Reviwes/Fav/Follows! Also if u have any question I'll gladly answer it!**

**~KittyCatt1036: I know I really liked that scene!**

**~Hikari Dollie: Makes me really happy that you like 4****th**** chapter, hope you like the 5****th**** too 3**

**~Eeveexme: Its Aquarius u can expect anything from her :3**

**~MikageHime,Zelda-san,TheBlackSeaReaper,riri: im glad you guys like me story :3**

I will add a little more Sticy on the next chapter, Sorry if you guys think I'm rushing the things between Lucy and Sting, so i would appreciate if you told me if its going at good speed or if I should slow it down a bit

**Thank you for reading! Cya next time!**

**AizuSanctis~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail **

It was 6 a.m. already they've all been in complete silence for the past two hours. Wendy and Gemini were now exhausted since they both spent the night trying to heal Sting and Lucy, hurt in their previous encounter with Lili. That was until Mirajane spoke.

"Wendy you should go back to Fairy Hills, and get some sleep." Mira said while looking at the little Dragon Slayer that was having troubles to stay awake. "We can handle it from this point." Mira said while looking at Lucy, she had her left arm and left leg bandaged while Sting had his entire torso bandaged. "You both did a good job, I don't think this two would have made it alive if it wasn't because of you guys." Mira said while looking again at Wendy.

Wendy nodded shyly "No problem, just call me if you need anything else." Wendy said while heading out of the infirmary with Carla walking next to her.

"Oh, and say Thanks to Gemini too Loke." Mavis said while smiling at the leader of the Zodiac 12.

Loke nodded and made a mental note, to thank his Zodiac partner that had disappeared few minutes ago due to the lack of Magic Power.

"Loke, we must go back too. You have to rest a little bit" Virgo said to Loke.

"I won't go back, no with Lucy in this state. What if that bitch appears and attacks her again?" Loke said while clenching his hand into a fist. Virgo sighed at this.

"Ok as you wish, just call if you need anything." Virgo said while disappearing into the Celestial Realm.

"You guys do care for Lucy" Mavis said while looking at the Celestial Mage.

"Why wouldn't we? She is our master." Loke said while closing his eyes. "No, she's more than that to any of us. She's the most important friend any of us has. Even Aquarius cares for her in her very own way." Loke said while opening his eyes once again and then he continued to speak. "Since the day I met Lucy I've always been happy. I owe her my life and happiness and I'm sure the others feel the same too. That's why as Lucy's friend and as the Leader of the Zodiac 12 I can't allow myself to lose her, but most important I can't let my fellow spirits go through the pain of losing her." Loke spoke as a tear escaped from his eye.

Mira smiled and nodded at him. Telling him that Fairy Tail members would always protect each other no matter what.

"By the way Loke… Why did Aquarius appearance and magic changed? I'm sure she was able to use Water magic, but I wasn't aware she could use Wind and Lightning Magic too." Mira asked Loke while a huge question mark appeared over her head.

"Hmm well I don't know much about it, but Crux said it had something to do with Aquarius real powers awakening. Sagittarius went through the same process too." Loke answered Mira. "But I'm not well aware why they are the only ones that are able to do that… As I told you I really don't know much about it, I guess I will have to ask Crux or the Spirit King when I go back." Loke said while Mira just nodded at his words.

Silence filled the room once again. Loke was starting to get tired but he was too worried for Lucy to go back. Mira was thinking of ways to get that damn girl in a ballet dress for hurting their Master. **(A/N: none of them now Lili's name since she never told it to Them).** And finally Mavis was thinking of the great work The Fourth had made with her guild, she was happy to see her guild as a big and united family. But with Makarov in that state Fairy Tail was very exposed to an attack, so she had to think quickly for a replacement for the Fourth until he was able to resume his job as the Master.

They all stood there thinking until a voice brought them back to reality. "Loke you should go back, I'm going to take care of Lucy now. And I'm not asking you if you want to leave, you're leaving now!" Aquarius said with a frown on her face.

Loke sighed, he didn't want to leave but Aquarius gave him no choice and well… he knew very well how Aquarius was when things don't go the way she wants. He said Goodbye to Mira and Mavis and went back to the Celestial Realm; at least he knew Lucy was going to be safe with Mira and Aquarius around.

Just as Loke left the Infirmary door opened. The three girls turn around to see Erza, Gray and Juvia entering the infirmary and walk towards them.

"Mira we've been looking for you!. What are you do-" Erza stopped talking when she saw her teammate lying on one of the infirmary's bed.

"Mira! What happened to LUCY?" Erza and Gray asked Mira with a high tone of voice.

"She had to fight 2 extremely powerful spirits that's why she got so injured. Then she was attacked by a weird girl with Ballet dress but Sting somehow manage to protect her from most of the attack" Aquarius was the one to answer Erza's and Gray's question.

"What spirits and why did Lucy went to a mission like that by her own!" Erza asked Aquarius while raising her voice.

A tick mark appeared in Aquarius head. "Arggh! Because your Master told her not to tell anybody about that mission and that she had to do it solo!" Aquarius said while scowling.

"Hmm, Aquarius do you by any chance know what happened to the two Spirits?" Mira asked The Storm Spirit.

"Yeah, I asked Crux about it. He said that when they were about to give Lucy the blessing the girl turned them into fuchsia crystals with an spell called _Soul Drain_ he's not very aware of what the spell can really do, the only thing he know at the moment is that with that spell your able to encase that target in the crystal." Aquarius answered.

"What girl are you two talking about?" Erza asked, they were pissing her off since they didn't explain her anything about the situation.

"Calm down a bit Erza." Gray told her while placing his hand on her shoulder. "What matters right now is Lucy's safety. Is she ok now?" Gray asked while looking at Mira.

"Yeah, she's better now that Wendy healed her but she hasn't woken up yet." Mira told them.

"And what is Sting Eucliffe doing with her?" Gray asked once again.

"I'm not really sure why he's with her; the only thing I know is that they like each other." Mira said while hearts appeared in her eyes.

"EHHH? Lucy likes him?" Erza, Gray and Juvia asked at the same time. Mira just nodded since she was too busy thinking about blonde Blue-eyed babies.

"That means Lucy-sama is not more Juvia's love rival! Juvia is glad about it!" Juvia yelled. Gray sweat dropped at this and Erza just shook her head.

"Mira I don't understand, what spirits did Lucy fought?" Erza asked her S-class fellow. Mira nodded and started to explain her about Helio and Luna with Aquarius's help.

"And what about the girl you mentioned before?" Erza asked once again.

Mira's hand clenched in a fist, she was trying to control the anger she felt towards that girl. "Well you see, the girl that attacked Lucy is the master of the Voidfiend that attacked our Master. And as Aquarius already said she took both spirits with her, for an unknown reason." Mira said with a frown.

Erza nodded at this. That girl was going to pay for messing up with Fairy Tail, first Master Makarov and now Lucy.

"We have to find that girl and then I will personally make her pay for all what she has done" Erza said while a deadly aura appeared around her.

"No way Scarlet! She's mine I'm the one that is going to take her down!" Mira said with a mischievous grin while glaring at Erza.

"Hmph, stop it you two!If anybody is taking that whore down is Me! That bitch(Lili) was the one that took the other bitch(Luna) away from me before I was done with her!" Aquarius said with a frown in her face and a deadly glare.

The 3 girls started to argue, the three of them wanted to crush Lili with their own hands. Gray wanted to get the hell away from the infirmary, Erza was hard enough to handle but it seemed that both Mira and Aquarius had adopted Erza's personality. He knew soon enough one of them would burst in anger and destroy the whole infirmary and he didn't wanted to be there to experience that.

"Hmm girls, Juvia thinks Lucy n-needs rest right now and you might w-wake her up with your little argument. So d-do you mind taking it to another place?" Juvia asked the three of them nervously.

The three of them sent Juvia a murderous glare. Mira and Erza got out of the infirmary to continue their 'little chat' while Aquarius just sat back on one of the free infirmary's bed.

Gray raised an eyebrow at Aquarius he was expecting her to follow Erza and Mira, or to just disappear into the Celestial Realm.

Aquarius noticed this and then told him. "Listen you kid! If you tell Lucy that im worried about her and that I stayed here to take care of you I'm going to murder you with my very own hands! YOU GOT IT!?"

"A-Aye Sir!" Gray said while nodding constantly.

Mavis just laughed then took Gray and Juvia out of the infirmary, none of them wanted to go out but she told them Juvia was right and right now the only thing Lucy needed was to rest. They had no choice but to unwillingly follow her.

Aquarius disappeared. Her guarding shift was now over and she was replaced by Gemini. They had somehow recovered really quickly and they both wanted to take care of Lucy, at the moment Aquarius didn't wanted to fight with them so that's why she let them stay and protect Lucy.

It was only Lucy, Sting, Gemi and Mini in the guild's infirmary now. Sting slowly opened this eyes, he started to look around his eyes landing on the two spirits flying right above him.

"Where am I? Where is Lucy?" Sting asked both spirits while trying to stand up.

"You are at Fairy Tail's Infirmary" Gemini said. "Lucy is right next to you" Mini said while pointing at the blonde girl that was at his right side. "You have to rest a bit you took a lot of damage" both said at the same time.

"I don't care about that, I'm fine. How is she?" Sting said while sitting in his bed.

"She's still in recovery, you're both doing better because we got to Wendy-san just in time" Gemi said.

"Tch, it's going to take more than a simple attack to take me down" Sting said with a cocky smirk. Both twins started to laugh at this and he couldn't help but laugh with them too. The three of them stopped their laughing when they heard Lucy groan in pain.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Sting yelled wide eyed, he was seeing Lucy constantly groan in pain. Her right hand was starting to turn dark green. **(A/N: just like when Erza got poisoned by Cubelius but in dark green color). **"Didn't you guys say that the Sky Dragon Slayer had healed her." Sting said he was starting to freak out, he didn't liked to see Lucy suffering like this.

"Yes, Wendy healed her but we don't know what's going on with her." Gemi said while looking at his brother. "We have to get Wendy right now" Mini said looking back to his brother too.

"No, there's no time for it! We have to do something." Sting told them, the dark green color was spreading quickly over her body it was now all over her right arm.

"What's wrong?" Mira said while entering the infirmary, she had heard Lucy's shriek just a little time before she rushed to see what was going on. She then directed her gaze to the dark green color that was starting to take over Lucy's white skin. Mira was too shocked to move but after a few more seconds she was able to regain control of her body. "It was that girl's attack" Mira said in a low voice.

"Of course it was! But how comes I'm not affected by that poision?!" Sting said whit a frown.

"It's not a poision." Gemi said. "If it was a poison Wendy would had already dispelled it" Mini said. "It's more like some kind curse left by the attack" both twins said.

Mira shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to do something and fast before it spreads all over her body. I-I'm going to call Wendy!" Mira said while running out to Fairy Hills to get the guild's healer.

"Grrr, there's no time for that!" Sting said while clenching his hand into a fist. It made him feel so weak not being able to help Lucy he couldn't do anything for her at the moment and his magic wouldn't help him either. His magic was only good for destroying things not for healing. _Wait my magic! Maybe I wasn't affected by that Bitch's curse because of my Magic, I need to give her my magic _Sting thought.

"Hey you two" Sting called getting the attention of the Twins spirits. "Help me get to Lucy's bed I think I might now how we'll save her" Sting said while standing up both spirits rushed and helped him walk over to Lucy's bed when he got there he cupped her face with his hands. He then gave her a peck in her forehead.

"You'll be fine. I'm not going to lose you" Sting whispered in her ear as he said this, his body started to emit a White Light which was all absorbed by Lucy's body.

Gemi and Mini were both watching how Sting was successfully healing Lucy from the curse. Sting landed on Lucy's bed right beside her. He had no energy left she gave it all to the beautiful blonde next to him. He pulled her into a hug and started to fall asleep.

"Please don't" were Sting's lasts words before sleeping.

Both Gemi and Mini nodded understanding that he didn't wanted any Fairy Tail member to take the Celestial Mage out of his grip.

**Authors Note: This was the sixth chapter :o hope you liked! Ty for Review, Fav/follows! **

**~Some of you guys had some questions from the last chapter so I hope, I cleared your doubts with this chapter the only one I didn't answered yet was the one from Eeveexme! But don't worry I will answer it in other chapter! :3**

**~Grr! Im really sorry guys It took me too long to write this chapter! But my self-confident problems and an Author's Block made this a really hard chapter for me to write! Even though I'm not 100% satisfied with it! Anyways I hope you guys will be able to forgive meh~!**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**AizuSanctis~**


End file.
